Drabbles
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Just trying to get back into writing, thought I'd share my drabbles...feel free to give ideas to help get me back in the groove! All CMPunkxOCxDerickBrassard
1. Opening Message

Hey so I'm trying to get back into this and writing in general. I figured I would post my drabbles as I work my way back into my stories. They are pretty much all Jessica, my OC, with Ranger's center Derick Brassard and CM Punk. Sometimes Jessica is faithful and hating Phil, other times she might be with Phil. It all depends what comes out while I brush off my Fanfic rust. Let me know if I still got it or I should just walk away permanently…without being too harsh though : )


	2. Walking My WayBack?

**Sorry this is kind of bad, just trying to get back in the swing of things. CM Punk or UFC owns Phil Brooks, WWE owns itself, the New York Rangers own themselves and Derick Brassard, I own Jessica. Enjoy!**

Jessica sighed as she turned her key and opened the door to her lavish New York City apartment. She remembers when she spent far and few days in between here and yet for the past year, she's come home to it every night.

She thought this is what she wanted. Normalcy.

Well, she was still a little far from normalcy. Not many people would define a lavish Park Avenue apartment, people stopping you everywhere for pictures and autographs, and a boyfriend who plays for the New York Rangers normal.

While being on the road she didn't mind all that came with being a diva. She loved it, she flaunted it to everyone. Yes she was gorgeous, yes she was rich, and yes she was famous, who wouldn't take it for all it was worth? But she walked away from it all, all because of one man. No, it wasn't because dating Derick Brassard was hard when she was away, he came after.

It's because once upon a time she had the best in the world standing by her side…or so she thought.

Phil was her everything. They spent every moment together, barely fought, and had amazing sex. In her eyes they were talking the world together and there was nothing that could stop them…until one day he didn't show up, never stopped by the locker room for a good luck kiss, and when she returned to the hotel room he was gone.

He never answered her calls or texts and she never heard anything from him…just from the mouths of others.

She went to Paul looking for answers, closure, and pure help. She was lost without him, her in ring performance suffered, she stayed up all night crying…she just couldn't wrap her head around what happened and why he left everything including her. Just when she believed it couldn't get any worse…it got 100 times worse.

She was sitting in catering when her _**former**_ tag team partner came bounding in waving her left hand in the air, something flashing from her finger. She didn't know AJ was dating anyone. Then her phone vibrated a google alert set for Phil popping up.

" _Former WWE Superstar CM Punk proposes to current Diva's Champion AJ Lee."_

Vomit followed immediately after.

A few weeks after that, she was standing across the ring from that very woman at Wrestlemania for the title. The match was good, strong and emotional and when she got that 1, 2, 3 from the ref, the fans exploded as she was handed the title. She held it over her head tears pouring from her eyes.

Not because she was happy, but because even after achieving her most coveted goal she felt empty.

So she went to Vince directly after cried her eyes out to him, received a hug, handed over the title and walked away from her dreams…just like Phil did.

She went home, relaxed a few days, and then did exactly what Phil did…take in a hockey game. That's where she met Derick.

She was sitting behind the Ranger bench when he came in for a line change. They locked eyes and he smiled, soon after a security guard came to her with a pass to the locker room when Derick was waiting for her. He invited her out for an after game drink and they had been seeing each other ever since. He made her happy and he definitely took her mind off Phil. The soft spoken Canadian brought her back to life. The only times her mind drifted to Phil was when Derick had an away game…like tonight.

Granted Philly wasn't far, he'd still be back tomorrow afternoon, his childhood best friend, Claude Giroux, was captain of the Fliers and he knew they'd probably go out tonight. She sighed as she turned off Rangers post game, they had won and Derick had a goal and an assist. She texted him that he had done a fantastic job and was so proud and of course…that she loved him.

She walked into her bedroom and put on a large shirt and climbed into bed, Derick texted her once telling her he loved her and goodnight and she laid there waiting for sleep. Hours passed and just when she was finally about to slip into sleep there was frantic knocking.

She sat up wondering if she was just hearing things, but the knocking started again and didn't stop. She got up thinking maybe it was Derick, who decided to come just to sleep next to her. Peering through the peep hole she froze before throwing the door open.

"Phil…" she let out softly.

There stood Phil Brooks, with puffy red tear filled eyes.

"Jessica…" he said. They stood there for a moment before she moved aside and he walked in.

"Why are you here Phil?" she asked.

"Jessica I made a mistake." He said.

"You are not doing this." She said, her voice already wavering.

"Hear me out please." He begged.

"I have someone else, he makes me happy."

"Please, he's French Canadian! He's just as much a girl as you are!"

"Don't talk about him like that! You married a child!" she fought back.

"I won't be married to her much longer, she's pregnant." He told her.

"So you're abandoning a pregnant woman, leaving her with your child. You're not much different than your father Phil." She spat.

"It's not mine." He said softly. They stood there in silence for what felt like forever.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I can't even remember the last time we had sex." He said softly. The sat in more silence, this one even more uncomfortable than the last, before Jessica's face turned sour.

"So you expect me to take you back because the woman you left me for cheated on you?" she asked angrily, "You make me sick."

"I highly doubt that." He said.

"You don't know me anymore." She said backing farther into her apartment.

"I'll prove it." And with that he grabbed her forcefully and pressed his lips on hers. Tears immediately came down her face as her emotions conflicted inside her.

She cried because he was back.

She cried because of Derick.

She cried because she was his second choice.

She cried because it was wrong.

But mostly, she cried because she loves him.

"See." He said when they pulled apart, "Tell me that meant nothing to you." He commanded, tears down his cheeks too. She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened.

"Jessie baby, I'm back." Jessica peered over Phil's shoulder to see Derick, bags in hand and a bewildered look on his face. "Who is this?" he asked, his accent slightly appearing. She sniffled frantically wiping her cheeks as he walked over.

"Derick this is Phil, we used to work together." She told him. Derick shook Phil's hand before speaking again.

"Is everything okay here?" he asked staring at Phil with an uneasy expression.

"Yeah, Phil's wife just cheated on him so he's going to stay on our couch tonight." She told him slipping her hand into his. "I'm just happy you came home." She said, still looking at Phil, before leading Derick into the bedroom.


	3. Freedom

**Another one to get me back in the groove. I may have changed the end of the Stanley Cup a bit here ;). Phil owns himself, Derick Brassard probably belongs to the Rangers and the NHL as do the Blackhawks and the cup.**

~Game 7 – Stanley Cup – Madison Square Garden – Rangers vs. Blackhawks

Jessica sat with the other wives and girlfriends, behind the Ranger bench as Baba O'Riley blasted through MSG. The boys come charging out of the locker room and take the ice. The crowd roars to life and the whole building preps for the stressful 60 minutes of regulation time. The spot light flashes over her shiny new engagement ring that Derick had presented her that morning, stating that if he had waited until after the game, his proposal nerves would enhance the nerves of the game. She gladly accepted giving him a whole new boost to play tonight.

He skated to the middle and met Jonathan Towes of the Blackhawks for the opening faceoff. It was then where she saw a familiar face on the other side.

"It can't be him." She thought as she shook her head to rid herself of his memory. She watched as the game started to unfold before her, cheering for Derick as he found his way to the score board with an assist of Rick Nash's goal. The first period ended with the Blackhawks leading and she headed for the bathroom.

She passed a flash of red and her head whipped around. There he was standing with his wife on line for some food, she was in a blank jersey, he in a Duncan Keith. Neither saw her and she kept it that way, entering the bathroom. She took care of business and returned to her seat as the boys skated their way back out.

The second period was a little flat, though the crowd was now buzzing as Mats Zuccarello had tied the score. Going into the third it was anyone's game. All the wives and girlfriends got up and headed out to refuel. Being so close to the team they all felt the pressure the guys did. Someone brushed against Jessica's shoulder and her eyes met the pair of Mrs. Brooks. With Phil nowhere in sight, AJ glared at her and kept walking. She shook off the glare and paid for her beer, clearing her head of all thoughts of Phil to focus on the monumental moment that was soon to take place in the Garden.

There was a minute left and the game was still tied, Derick had the puck and passed to Rick as they rushed the net. As they got closer Rick faked the shot and passed to Derick again as Corey Crawford went down on Rick's side. Derick pulled his stick back and ripped one to the back of the net. The Garden Faithful went nuts as the buzzer sounded to signify a goal. The boys jumped on Derick as it was clear it was over. They played the final minute and the Rangers won the cup for the first time in 21 years. The boys threw off their gear and started hugging as the carpet got rolled out and the cup was presented to Ryan McDonagh.

A security guard came to get the women and their families and Jessica headed down with them. Jessica ran across the ice to Derick who took her in his arms and spun her around as he yelled. When he stopped spinning and just held her there, she saw him again. This time his eyes met hers, his teams disappointment evident in his eyes…or was it because of who was holding her? She pulled her head up and smashed her lips against Derick's, who happily responded. When she pulled away and looked at Phil again, hurt shining through his green orbs as he grabbed AJ's arm pulling her up and out of their row.

He didn't expect to see her there, let alone on the ice with the man who scored the game winning goal, with a large rock on her finger. Jessica smiled to herself and then at her fiancée. For the first time in a long time…she was free from Phil Brooks.


End file.
